


Pickle Ricked

by VoidSpace



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Funny, I don't have an excuse for this, M/M, Not really but...., Other, Pickle play, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSpace/pseuds/VoidSpace
Summary: I know Pickle Rick needs to end but good things never end.Funny/Random





	Pickle Ricked

Morty was surprised at first when he felt the jab of something pressing against his butt hole. When he sat down on the couch the last thought on his mind was to check if anything was there. He reached back and felt for whatever it was and was surprised to find that it was Rick’s portal gun. His grandfather usually kept it with him at every second.

Whatever.

He tried to yank it without lifting up and was shocked when he heard the sound of glass crack. The sound of something about to explode filled the room and Morty yelped as he felt the portal gun burst under his ass. He yanked his hand up to shield his face as light emanated through the room. After a few seconds sitting still in horror, he realized that he was still alive.

Before relief could set in though he felt something odd in his gluteus maximus. He swallowed nervously and felt down there and screamed in horror as he felt his hand slip inside nothing.

“R-rick! R-R-Rick!” He pulled his hand away from his butt.

Rick walked in clearly drunk out of his mind he looked over at Morty who was now panicking like a pussy.

“What-what the hell do you want Morty?”

“Rick, th-the p-p-portal g-gun my,” he pointed to his butt and Rick eyes moved towards it.

“Well look at that.” Rick walked over to Morty. “Good job Morrty I didn’t think-didn’t think you had it in you.”

“D-don’t joke Rick!!” Morty yelled as tears poured from his eyes. “A-Am I gonna die R-Rick?”

“Nope, looks like I just needta get in there and-and-and pull it out.”

He pushed Morty onto his knees and took a look at the black expanse covering Morty’s ass.

“Lo-looks like I’m going to have to get in there and yank it out.” He repeated and this time Morty listened.

“WHAT!?!” Morty was sobbing like a pathetic bitch now.

“Quiet Morty, I need to think…”

After five agonizing minutes of staring at Morty’s bottomless ass, Rick came up with a plan.

“Come on, we gotta-gotta get in my garage.”

Morty nodded and followed Rick into the garage.

“I’ve been working on this-urrp-this stuff so you’re lucky Morty, really lucky grandpa has been working on this.” He held up some science juice.

“Wh-what is it?” Morty stared at it and tried not to think about the state of his butt.

“It’s gonna turn me into a pickle Morty, I’m going to turn in Pickle Rick then I need you to stick me up your ass Morty, think you can do that M-Morty?” Rick asked as he took a drink from his flask and looked at Morty.

“I-I guess, is this r-really the only way?”

“Well no Morty it’s not, b-but it’s what the-urrp-the audience wants it,” Rick replied and rolled his eyes at Morty.

“What?”

“Don’t think about it Morty, now come over here.” Morty walked over to Rick as he drank the juice.

First he turned green, then his body shrank and it took a couple of seconds until he was PICKLE RICK BABY!!

“PICKLE RICK!! I’M PICKLE RICK MORTY!! COME -COME OVER HERE AND GRAB ME. Pick me up, Morty.”

Morty bent down and dug through his clothes and grabbed his pickle grandfather.

“Sooo..uh..”

“Just shove me in dry Morty.”

Morty nibbled at his lips worriedly before giving an, “O-okay…”

He grabbed his pickle grandfather firmly and shoved him up his butt. Well into the dimension in his butt and he waited and waited leaning against the workbench and looking back hoping it would go away.

Finally, after ten agonizing minutes, he heard the sound of a portal closing. He looked down and saw that his butt was back to normal.

A portal opened up next to him and his grandfather stepped out

“What-what are you doing Morty?”

“I-I was waiting for you to you kn-know… my b-butt.”

Rick arched his brow in question, “you’re going to have be a little more specific.”

“I sat on your portal gun and then you turned yourself into Pickle Rick and I h-had to shove you in.” He mumbled and grew nervous when Rick looked at him like he’d grown two heads.

“W-well Morty…” he walked over to the workbench and pulled a screen out from the cabinet. He turned it on and Morty's eyes widened as he watched himself sit down on an empty couch only for a portal gun to appear underneath a second before.

Rick cackled as he watched mystery Rick walk in.

“What’s so f-funny?”

“If you weren’t so busy freaking out Morty, look!” He pointed at the Ricks' face. “Do I really look like that?” Morty took a closer look and noticed the obvious difference in eye color and length of hair now.

“I-I thought I was gonna die.”

Rick nodded and took a drink as he watched them walk into the garage. Rick grimaced as the Rick turned into a pickle and Morty shoved him into the portal in his butt.

“Wh-where did he g-go?”

“Sorry to say this Morty,” he looked at his grandson sympathetically. “H-he used you for some k-kind of kin-kinky sex shit.”

Morty gasped at the thought of some random Rick using him for…for whatever that was. Rick laid a hand on Morty’s shoulder and gave it a pat before walking over to the clothes on the floor. When his hand touched it something on it triggered and it disintegrated.

“Well shit, Morty I’m not gonna be-be able to catch this guy,” Rick turned back to Morty who now looked mortified.

“I-Is he like in me o-or,” his voice wavered as he thought of all the awful things that might happen now.

“Nothing like that- he-he probably just you know,” he looped his finger around.”Took a tum-tumble in you, some nasty shit Morty.” Rick shook his head again.

“…I did feel things…” Morty grabbed his stomach. “Ugh I think I’m-I’m going to be sick.

“It’s not that big of a deal you baby, come on.” He tugged Morty and dragged him into the living room.

“Come on R-Rick, he made me-me shove him up my butt as a PICKLE!”

“Yep, that-that’s pretty fucked up Morty.”

“Th-that’s all you’re going to say!?!”Morty frowned at Rick.

“Yeah pretty much, I-I can’t catch him Morty, it’s a dead end - no leads, it’s over,” Rick shrugged then picked up the remote.

Morty let out a long sigh the decided to just take that stance too. It hadn’t hurt after all and it was just a pickle incident, he just didn’t have to think about it for the rest of his life and he’d be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, someone laughed from this. Til next time.


End file.
